


aeterrno amora

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, V has splitted tongue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: ты даришь мне столько всего...





	aeterrno amora

**Author's Note:**

> название — summoning 101 от mili, приблизительный перевод: бессмертная любовь  
> описание — simple and clean от утады хикару  
> всё началось с того, что мы шутили про диаболик лаверс ау, а потом я вспомнила, как хотела написать фичок с развитием событий секретной концовки (и жили они долго и счастливо, пока не пришла я).  
> потрясающие хэды: раз дереву нужна кровь, то ви тоже (потому что я хотела диаболик ау, а в итоге он и не вампир), и у ви сплит языка  
> пасиба лис и ригу за ИДЕИ!!!  
> я не уверена в рейтинге, потому что ничего такого тут вроде и нет, но вены режут и кровь пьют всё же.....  
> ps. ого фичок с ви и без единой цитаты стихов!!!!!

Неро ухмыляется и вытирает кровь со лба. Огромный демон перед ним оседает на колени, части его тела начинают опадать, превращаясь в пыль, всё вокруг гремит и трясётся.  
— Вот тебе и обуза, а, Данте?!  
Адреналин в крови зашкаливает, в ушах шумит, а Неро просто невероятно весело, даже несмотря на возможные переломы и ушибы. Чёрт, демон явно не простой…  
Где там Данте, чтобы Неро скорее смог ткнуть его лицом в погибающего Уризена и утереть нос ветерану охоты на демонов.  
— Эй, Данте, ты там не сдох?  
Ноги у Неро заплетается, отсутствие половины конечности не помогает балансу, он уже почти падает, как его подхватывает худая рука.  
— Молодец, герой, только вот лучше поскорее убраться отсюда, если ты не хочешь, чтобы нас раздавило.  
— О, Ви, а ты где пропадал… — и он отрубается.

***

В себя Неро приходит уже в фургоне Нико. Где-то снаружи раздаются голоса, и он не спешит вставать, пока не слышит про…  
— Ямато?  
— Ого смотрите! Наш герой-засоня встал, — проклятая птица пролетает рядом и смеётся, Неро жалеет, что оставил Синюю Розу и не может пристрелить надоедливого Грифона.  
— Неро, — Данте подходит и хлопает по плечу, да так, что даже Неро еле смог устоять и не свалиться. — Забрал себе всю славу, а. Только не зазнавайся, пацан.  
«До пошёл ты, старикан», — бурчит Неро под нос и оглядывается бегло по сторонам. Триш и Леди он не видит, зато взгляд цепляется за чёрную тонкую фигуру в углу — Ви.  
— С Уризеном покончено, но портал в мир демонов не закроется сам по себе, — Ви убирает книгу и подходит ближе. — Поэтому Данте отправляется искать среди этого всего безобразия, — трость указывает в сторону Древа, — Ямато.  
— Когда спасали задницы, никому в голову не пришло вспомнить про меч, что украли у тебя с рукой. Так что он скорее всего где-то там, может, валяется с Уризеном, может его растащили на сувенирчики, чего бы точно не хотелось. В любом случае, я иду его искать, — Данте садится на байк и салютует рукой. —  
Рассчитываю на тебя, Неро, тут, в городе. Триш и Леди тоже помогут, ну, как смогут… Удачи!  
— Эй, Данте, а ну стой!..

***

Неро звонит Кирие и рассказывает, что всё нормально, гада уложили, но ещё придётся задержаться. Она просит его быть осторожным и рассказывает о каком-то сюрпризе от Нико. Неро уже думает какой нахрен сюрприз, как из-за угла раздаётся визг шин и вылетает фургон. Кирие смеётся в трубку и напоследок просит передать всем привет.  
От прибывшей Нико Неро получает протез руки и тысячи язвительных шуток и комментариев, которые получается пропустить мимо ушей. Нико, конечно же, вызывается остаться и помочь, и сложно тут сказать «нет», потому что у Нико и неоновая вывеска, и рация, и мобильность, в конце концов. А ещё никто кроме неё протез не сможет починить, если ты, дубина, его разобьёшь.  
Позади слышится тихий смех Ви.

***

— Так ты остаёшься? По идее твой заказ у Данте выполнен, — хотя всё сделал я.  
— Да, так и есть. Я… Должен признаться, что не ожидал такой развязки.  
— М, — Неро отправляет в полёт ещё пару мерзких тварей. — Думал, тут слабаки собрались?  
— Нет, — Тень разрывает какого-то мелкого демона, а потом ложится у ног Ви. — Просто никогда не думал о том, что будет… После. После того, как Уризен умрёт. Что случится со мной — я не рассматривал это.  
— Вы с ним как-то связаны? Кто вообще этот Уризен? — Неро ничего не знал про Возомнившего Себя Короля Ада, ну, кроме того, что тот оторвал ему руку с Ямато. Данте ничего не говорил, Ви просто разговаривал загадками.  
— В каком-то роде он мой и Данте… Пережиток прошлого, — слова у Ви не складываются сразу, несмотря на сотни страниц поэм позади.

***

Так Ви остаётся, не то чтобы у него был ещё какой-то выбор, и даже не для того, чтобы помочь Неро зачистить город от демонов, а просто просит Неро показать ему, что такое жизнь. Неро пожимает плечами.  
Они проводят вместе несколько десятков битв, прикрывают друг другу спины (Неро не сразу привык к друзьям Ви, особенно к языкастой птице, зато Тень походила на большую кошку, когда не пыталась проткнуть тебя, словно мясо шампуром). Всё это вперемешку с музыкой в фургоне Нико и дикими поездками. От Данте не было слышно ничего, даже Триш и Леди молчали, но судя по тому, что демонов меньше не становилось, успеха в закрытии портала он не добился. Приходилось сжимать зубы, заводить Королеву и рубить демонов дальше. Во время очередного звонка Кирие Неро извиняется, что задерживается, но она всё понимает. Звонки ей успокаивают. Приходится правда уходить как можно дальше, чтобы Нико не мешала своими комментариями постоянными, как и тупая птица Ви. Кирие спрашивает про Ви, но Неро ничего и ответить не может. Загадочный, в сандалях, читает книжки и дерётся покемонами. Она, должно быть, переживает, но всё в порядке. Уж теперь Неро никому не позволит оторвать себе конечность или назвать себя обузой.

***

Проходит ещё неделя и проклятое дерево наконец-то падает, превращается в пыль и пепел, освобождая город от своего гнёта. Неро выдыхает.

***

Демонов стало меньше, но тварей всё равно перебралось достаточно, к тому же не везде затянулись мелкие дыры между измерениями.  
Но Данте не возвращается.

***

  
Неро не психует, как ему кажется, но Нико кричит, чтобы он успокоился, Триш и Леди стоят рядом и не помогают. Никто, блядь, не помогает. Ну да, Данте ведь живучая зараза, поэтому забьём и ничего с его пропажей делать не будем.  
Неро правда бы хотелось забить, но так нельзя.  
Ви останавливает его тростью, сжимает своей ледяной рукой и говорит почти шёпотом:  
— Чем ты поможешь? Думаешь так просто взять, открыть дверцу в Ад, забрать Данте и уйти?  
Неро затыкается.

***

Последняя надежда на какое-то подобие счастливого конца исчезает, когда во время сражения Ви падает на ноги и не встаёт. Тень, Кошмар, проклятая курица — исчезли.  
Неро не знает, что делать.

Он тащит Ви в фургон, Нико садится рядом, осматривает его. Говорит, что посмотрит в записях отца, может найдёт что-то полезное. А может наша главная поэтесса-принцесса просто решила поспать, расслабься, Неро.  
Только вот Ви не приходит в себя сутки, и тогда даже Нико перестаёт шутить.

— Мои силы… Без Клипота и связи с Подземным миром они пропадают.  
— То есть?  
— Ты помнишь, чем питалось дерево?  
Неро даже не нужно напоминать о иссохших, запертых в ловушку телах.  
Кровь.  
— Хочешь сказать, что тебе нужна кровь?  
— Ммм, да, — Ви подмечает, как Неро морщится. — Но не… Обычная. Демоническая.  
— А, я видела-видела! — Нико выскакивает из кухни, держа в руках обрубок какой-то твари. — В заметках Папаши было, что некоторым демонам она помогает восстанавливаться.  
Ви кивает.

Неро притаскивает какого-то демона побольше, кучу красных орбов ещё, и с помощью Нико они извлекают кровь. У Ви дрожат руки, он не может встать, даже опершись на трость.  
Неро берёт пипетку из его руки, садится рядом на диван и рукой показывает, мол, давай сюда. Плевал я на твою там гордость или что-то ещё.  
Смотря на то, как капли медленно скатываются вниз, по языку Ви, затем в горло… Странно. У Неро ощущение, что он кормит котёнка или птенца какого-нибудь. Глаза у Ви закрыты, но в какой-то момент он их открывает и смотрит на Неро, от чего последний смущается и отворачивается, выдавливая почти всю кровь.  
— Вот и всё…  
— Спасибо, Неро.  
— Пустяки. Надеюсь, что скоро смогу снова послушать проклятую курицу, — Ви легко улыбается.

Ви выворачивает наизнанку, он лежит, сжавшись, на полу фургона, пока его тошнит кровью. Неро видит, как кожа снова покрывается мелкой россыпью трещин, а синяки под глазами, что казалось, исчезли, вернулись. Ви хуёво.  
Неро роется по ящикам Нико, за что потом получит по шее, находит парочку красных орбов — покатит.  
Осторожно Неро поднимает Ви с пола, подхватывает под ноги и усаживает на диван. Ви бьёт судорогой, он задыхается из-за крови, цепляется ослабевшими руками за куртку Неро.  
— Ну давай, Ви, держись. А то мне одному что ли от Нико выслушивать за погром в тачке, — орбы переливаются от приглушённого света. Неро понимает, что Ви сейчас никаких сил не хватит, чтобы их разгрызть самому, так что он силой открывает челюсть и подносит орбы. В сильной хватке они разбиваются легко, кровь стекает вниз, капает то куда-то мимо, то всё же попадает в рот. Удержать Ви сложно.

Лучше нихера не становится, кажется только хуже. Неро уже не знает, что делать, поэтому прижимает Ви крепче к себе и зовёт Нико в надежде, что девушка где-то рядом.

***

— Не, всё хуйня, детка, — Нико закончила осмотр Ви. — Он или слишком слаб, или ещё что-то, но видимо кровь этих тварей ему не подходит, и ладно если бы он просто не переваривал её, тело просто отвергает её к чёрту и разрушается снова.  
Неро ударяет рукой по стене, за что получает сердитый взгляд Нико.  
— В записках папаши ничего полезного не откопала, да и… Ну знаешь, Ви вообще точно демон?  
— А что, человек по-твоему?  
— Да кто его ебёт…  
— Никто, прошу заметить, — Ви подаёт голос.  
— Очнулась, спящая красавица?  
— Да, спасибо, Нико. И тебе, Неро.

Я ничего не сделал — стучит в голове.  
Ничем не помог.

***

Они сидели на крыше какого-то здания, Ви захотелось вылезти наконец-то из фургона. Ночи снова становились тихими, измерения уже полностью разделились, совместными усилиями почти все вылезшие глупые твари были истреблены, но от Данте всё ещё ни весточки.  
Небо было чистое, так что можно было разглядеть созвездия. Всё же городок не был большим, особенно после нападения, поэтому огни цивилизации не мешали.  
Неро косится на Ви, смотрящего куда-то вдаль, не то правда звёзды разглядывает, не то просто… Ищет что-то в пустоте, его сложно понять. Даже после недель, проведённых вместе, Неро кажется разгадал загадочного напарника только на одну десятую. Ви и не скрывается, он… Такой вот и всё.  
Ещё опять дрожит, не мудрено. Неро протягивает руку и касается лба, а Ви вздрагивает и не успевает даже звука издать, как Неро резко отдёргивает руку обратно.  
— Температура. Кирие всегда так делала, — Неро обрывками объясняет и прячет руку за спину. Лоб у Ви не горячий, да и может ли его правда бить озноб, но сам Ви ужасно холодный.  
Неро посещает ещё одна гениальная идея.  
Он снимает с себя плащ и накидывает на Ви. Этот придурок, который ходит в корсете на голое тело и всё тут.  
— Благодарю, — Ви тихо отвечает и натягивает плащ, сильнее укрываясь. — Ты сам не замёрзнешь?  
— Ха, нет, я уж стараюсь одеваться по погоде.  
Они сидят так вместе, в уютной тишине, и Неро думает, что вот так было бы отлично.

Ещё бы Ви не рассыпался в прах.

***

Ви оседает в его руках словно мешком, куклой, трость выпадает из рук. Неро подхватывает за талию, чтобы Ви совсем не свалился, и осматривается, где можно присесть. В принципе — везде, если камни и асфальт звучат здорово. Неро думает, что Ви не станет сейчас возражать, поэтому пристраивает их у стены полуразрушенного дома.  
— Какого чёрта с тобой происходит, Ви? — и как это исправить.  
— Он был… Моим источником силы… — Ви тяжело дышит, язык заплетается. Неро легко трясёт его, чтобы тот оставался в сознании.  
— Ты про Уризена? Как именно и почему вы с ним связаны?  
— Долгая история, — Ви отмахивается и пожимает плечами. На всё, блядь, тут у всех долгая история. Что у Данте, что у Ви. Охуенно, друзья.  
Неро сжимает плечо Ви слишком сильно, что оно может почти превратиться в песок в его руках, но так проще и спокойнее — ощущать, что Ви тут и живой. Пока что.  
— Если кровь демонов не помогает, то какие ещё у нас есть варианты?  
— Возможно, это и есть наш вариант, просто… — Ви замолкает и закусывает губу. Потом делает глубокий вдох, поворачивается к Неро и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, что по спине пробегает холодок. — Мне неудобно тебя просить об этом. Я думаю, что твоя кровь подойдёт.  
Неро замирает.  
— М-моя?  
— Да, считай, это как разбавление концентрата. Ты не полностью демон, не полностью полукровка, — слова звучат немного сухо и колко. Ви не думает, что Неро откажет, потому что таков паренёк был, что готов помогать и вряд ли оставит даже Ви, скрытного незнакомца, что пришёл в жизнь недавно, умирать.  
По крайней мере так хотелось думать.  
По крайней мере это была не самая плохая идея. Дело ведь далеко не в том, что Неро полукровка, просто Ви нужно убедительно солгать.  
Неро ведь не знает, что…  
— Хорошо, — Неро чешет затылок и отворачивается в сторону. Надо подумать.  
— Правда?  
— Да, конечно, но за тобой должок, знаешь ли! — и главное, чтобы это вообще сработало.

***

Они сидят в пустом агентстве на диване, Неро было удобнее и проще притащить Ви сюда. Между ними висит неловкая тишина, Ви просто сжимает ослабевшими пальцами запястье Неро и словно гипнотизирует его. Неро не знает, что ему делать, поэтому просто сидит и не двигается. Он прокручивает в голове всякие тупые фильмы, которые смотрел с Нико и Кирие, Сумерки там. Обычно кусают в шею.  
Неро пытается вспомнить зубы Ви, были ли у него клыки или он их прячет. Всё же сложно прокусить кожу. Наверное. Чёрт знает, Неро как-то не пробовал, но он-то что, на ¼ демон.  
— Ты не против? — Ви достаёт небольшой складной нож, откуда только, и направляет на руку Неро.  
— Да, только не отрежь.  
Неро немного нервно смеётся, и Ви улыбается краешком губы.  
А потом проводит аккуратно и быстро полосу поперёк запястья, разрезая выступающие вены. Неро слегка морщится, бывало и больнее на самом деле.  
Ви осторожно, медля, склоняется и замирает, смотрит, как капли стекают вниз по руку, ещё тёплые, а потом осторожно касается языком, на пробу. Неро прошибает током от ощущения слегка шершавого языка на коже. Двух?..  
Кажется, что Ви почувствовал реакцию Неро, поэтому поднял голову и высунул язык сильнее.  
Разрезанный на две половины.  
Как у змеи.  
Но вполне человеческий и обычный. Неро интересно, любопытно, ему хочется… Он не знает, даже чего, потому что не желает формулировать мысль и признавать это желание.  
Ви растягивает губы в ухмылке, соединяет половины языка, а потом разводит их в стороны.  
Неро делает вид, что провокации его не берут, и поднимает своё запястье. Пей, давай, пока не зажило. А то кто-то тут больно живучий.  
Ви принимается слизывать стекающие по коже капли, ловит их языком, потом медленно подбирается к самому разрезу, проводит быстро языком по краям раны и прислушивается к дыханию Неро. Неро в порядке. Он не дышит, не видит, не существует. Наконец-то Ви припадает губами, слегка наклоняет голову, и начинает медленно высасывать кровь. Кажется, что звук небольших глотков отдаётся у Неро в ушах, а может это его сердце, если то ещё способно биться, а не остановилось мгновение назад.  
Проходит, может, минута, а может час, время возобновляет свой ход, только когда Ви отпускает руку Неро и тянется вытереть губы, перемазанные кровью.  
Он шепчет осторожно «спасибо», на что Неро только кивает.  
И наконец-то убирает свою руку с бедра Ви.

***

Ви правда становится лучше, особенно это заметно по вернувшемуся Грифону, сидящему на холодильнике и пытающегося увернуться от Нико, которая хочет пустить его на наггетсы.  
Трещины с кожи сошли, синяки под глазами тоже прошли. Конечно, Ви всё ещё болезненно худой, да и всегда был, но ничего. Зато стоит и не роняет трость.

***

Даже несмотря на какое никакое улучшение в самочувствии, Ви всё равно куда слабее, чем был в начале их знакомства. Он пьёт кровь через день, потому что Неро заставляет, не выделывайся мне тут, что ты в порядке и хватит. Порезы всё равно быстро затягиваются, боли никакой, анемии тоже. С непривычки хотя голова кружилась, но сложно было понять, это от потери крови или от Ви, его проклятого языка и губ, перемазанных в крови, пронзительного взгляда. Неро игнорирует поднимающийся жар в теле, хочет игнорировать, по крайней мере. Поэтому совсем не тянется приобнять Ви.

Сегодня Ви снова упал, но смог подняться и даже почти без помощи питомника своего или Неро дошёл до фургона, чтобы свалиться там уже на диван. Сейчас он спал, а Неро сидел (Ви уснул головой на коленях Неро) и листал книгу Ви. Стихи его особо никогда не интересовали, но за последнее время он послушал уже много цитат. Он звонил Кирие и спрашивал, какие стихи нравятся ей. Нико о таком не спросишь, ей бы всё пушки.

— Заинтересовался литературой? — Неро отодвинул книгу и увидел, что Ви проснулся.  
— Да так, ты же не расстаёшься с ней, — и я надеялся, что может узнаю о тебе что-нибудь ещё, потому что ты сам ведь не расскажешь.  
— Понравилось какое-нибудь стихотворение?  
— Парочка… Стихи — сложно. Я вообще не литературный человек.  
— Я заметил, Неро, — Ви улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать книгу обратно.  
Остаток вечера Неро слушает чтение Ви.

***

Наконец-то со всеми демонами было покончено. Триш и Леди сказали, что возьмут на себя дела в агентстве в городе (и Моррисон присмотрит, чтобы они ничего не разнесли и не переделали на свой вкус, Данте ведь просил), а Неро может обратно уезжать. Только вот Неро не собирался уезжать, по крайней мере пока. В городе всё ещё царила разруха местами, дома восстанавливались, а Данте нихера же не объявился. Неро было тяжело с осознанием, что он правда запер себя в аду для закрытия портала. Нужно ведь быть таким придурком?  
Но как Ви и говорил, Неро тут ничем не поможет. Возможно в библиотеках Фортуны будет нужная информация, возможно, стоит просто поверить в Данте.  
Было сложно.  
Нико ныла, что скучает по готовке Кирие и, раз демонов нет, то делать здесь особо нечего, на что Неро ответил, что уезжай, кто же держит. И получил по шее.

***

На самом деле Неро просто придумывал отговорки, потому что реальная причина только одна — Ви.  
Ви, который продолжает умирать у него на глазах, на руках.

***

Кровь с запястья Неро стекает прямиком в приоткрытые губы Ви, тот лежит, почти не шевелится, словно спит. Грудь тяжело поднимается, кожа идёт трещинами, ноги отказывают. Неро стискивает зубы. Ему хочется что-нибудь сломать.

***

— Я ведь уже говорил, что не задумывался о своей жизни, после смерти Уризена. На самом деле, я надеялся, что погибну сам, и тогда, возможно, он наконец-то освободился бы от этого груза, — Ви лежал на продавленной кровати в какой-то квартире, где Неро временно поселился, ему не хотелось оставаться сейчас в агентстве. — С самого моего появления я понимал, что обречён, не было никакого расклада, при котором я бы мог остаться в живых. Зачем я был рождён? Зачем я должен жить? Мне казалось, что ради исправления ошибок прошлого, осознания чего-то. Но… Всё прошло так быстро, а я даже не успел разобраться. Мне лишь… Лишь хотелось быть любимым…

И что-то в Неро ломается, лопается, взрывается, он притягивает Ви к себе грубой хваткой и начинает кусать его, зализывать, а потом снова кусать, даже не целовать. Он хватается за раздвоенный язык, пробует его, слизывает кровь.

Прижимает Ви к себе.

Неро ненавидит быть бессильным.  
Он не спас Кредо, не сумел.  
Теперь ещё пропал Данте.

У него осталось так мало дорогих людей, что он хватается силой за каждого, всем сердцем привязывается.

Он не может помочь Ви, и ему ненавистно слушать, как тот сдаётся, как легко рассказывает, что принял бы смерть.

Неро ничего не может сделать, чтобы спасти увядающую жизнь Ви, поэтому он пытается сделать то, что может, то, что Ви хочет.

Любить.

Неро не Уризен, не обладает огромной демонической силой, которая бы смогла поддерживать Ви.

Зато обладает сердцем.

Неро плачет, а Ви не может поднять руку, чтобы стереть слёзы.

***

Неро заходит в дом и слышит голоса Кирие и Нико с кухни, до него доносится вкусный запах выпечки. Он делает неосторожный шаг, потом ещё один и ещё, тянется рукой до двери и, сделав вдох, наконец-то открывает её.

***

— Спасибо тебе, Неро. Мне… Я рад, что хотя бы… В конце смог узнать, что это за чувство… Спасибо, что ты был рядом со мной.

 

И ему слышится только шелест страниц сборника стихов.


End file.
